Funnies I got bored!
by WhiteWolfSearching
Summary: Just i got bored and typed some random things down.


Lynds:If other people can then so can I!  
  
Duo:You can what?  
  
Lynds:I can do this.  
  
Duo:Do what? I don't see!  
  
Lynds:You mean you're blind?  
  
Duo:No I don't see what you can do!  
  
Lynds:I can do something?  
  
Duo:Yes....You just said you could.  
  
Lynds:I did?  
  
Duo:Yes!  
  
Lynds:Yes what?  
  
Duo:Ok even I can't be that annoying!  
  
Heero,Wufei,Trowa,Quatre:YES YOU CAN!  
  
Duo:Gee thanks....  
  
Lynds:Thanks to what?  
  
Duo:Oh Shaddap!  
  
**********************************  
  
Duo:Heero play with me!  
  
Heero:What do you have in mind?*evil smirk*  
  
Duo:No!NOT AGAIN!*Runs from room screaming*  
  
Heero:Works everytime.*starts playing solitair on laptop again.*  
  
*******************************  
  
Wufei:Weak Onna!  
  
Emily:Am not!  
  
Wufei:Are too!  
  
Emily:Am not!  
  
Wufei:Are too!  
  
Emily:Am not!  
  
Wufei:Are too!  
  
Duo:Should I break them up or should you?  
  
Quatre:Shut up!This is fun!  
  
Duo:Huh?  
  
Quatre:Popcorn?  
  
Duo:Why not?  
  
*****************************************  
  
Duo:NO seriously what can you do?  
  
Lynds:I can do something?  
  
Duo:YES!You said you could at the beginning!  
  
Lynds:Beginning of what?  
  
Duo:The beginning of this chat!  
  
Lynds:This is a chat?  
  
Duo:DUH!What'd you think it was?  
  
Lynds:The Matrix!*puts on cool sunglasses then flies away*  
  
Duo:0_0  
  
******************************  
  
Duo:ImboredImboredImboredImboredImboredImboredImboredImbored  
  
All:SHUT UP!  
  
Duo:.........*deep breath*ImboredImboredImboredImboredImboredImboredImbored  
  
Heero:*Sticks Duo's braid in his mouth*  
  
Duo:HMMBODOGED....-_-...that's not cool Heero*Dires solbber off of braid.  
  
Heero:Worked didn't it...Now you have something to do.  
  
Duo:.......Baka.  
  
Heero:*Shrugs and walks off*  
  
Duo:That's right....Just walk away.  
  
Silence.  
  
Duo:ImboredImboredImboredImboredImbored.  
  
***************************************  
  
Lynds:Heero  
  
Emily:Duo  
  
Lynds:Heero  
  
Emily:Duo  
  
Lynds:Heero  
  
***********************************************  
  
Wufei:What's on tv?  
  
Duo:Dunno.*flips through channels*  
  
Wufei: *Puzzled look*  
  
Duo:*Stands up and screams* I AM INVINSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!*runs out of room*  
  
Wufei: 0_0  
  
******************************************  
  
Heero:Lynds  
  
Duo:Emily  
  
Heero:Lynds  
  
Duo:Emily  
  
Lynds:Ok it was cute when we did it but you two are weird  
  
Emily:....*Grabs Duo and runs*  
  
Lynds:HEY THAT"S NOT FAIR!*Grabs Heero and runs other way*  
  
************************************************************  
  
Quatre:Trowa have you seen Duo or Heero? I can't find them any where!  
  
Trowa: ///- *shrugs*  
  
Quatre:Lot of help you are! *see's blue and green blur run by* *Blink*Blink*  
  
Trowa:I believe you have your answer.*Walks off*  
  
Lynds:HEERO"S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!*still running*  
  
***************************************  
  
Duo:*walks in house with braid stiking out everywhere*  
  
Wufei:What happened to you?  
  
Duo:Emily.....-_-  
  
Wufei:What'd she do?  
  
Duo:She burried me to hide me from Lynds....  
  
Wufei:That's old news Duo.*Walks away*  
  
Duo: 0_0....No respect I get no respect!  
  
**********************************  
  
Lynds:Oh boy!My very own friend to play with.My very own friend!I'm gonna pet ya and pet ya and pet ya and then we'll play and then I'll pet ya some more.Won't that be fun George?  
  
Heero:-_-...My name is Heero....And God save me!!!!!!!  
  
Lynds:Yup we're gonna have lots of fun George!  
  
*************************************  
Emily:THERE YOU ARE DUO!  
  
Duo: 0_0.....*runs*  
  
Emily:*starts hopping after Duo like Peppy la Pew* OH MY CHERE!Come back!  
  
Duo:Le pant le pant  
  
*************************************  
  
Lynds:Ok....that was fun....just had to see if i could do that..  
  
Duo:Do what?!  
  
Lynds:*starts humming and walks away*  
  
Duo:The world is against me!!!!  
  
All:YUP! 


End file.
